Friendship Lay in the Hands of Nature
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Expect the unexpected. Aragorn and Legolas have weaknesses that might destroy their friendship for good… [Completed]
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Title: Friendship Lay in the Hands of Nature 1/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Nautika and Manon.

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst/Humor? OOC in case.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Summary: Expect the unexpected. Aragorn and Legolas have weaknesses that might destroy their friendship for good…

Note: The fic was written for Teitho for theme – Un-happy for happy end, and Happy for un-happy end.

Note2: Estel's age is 6, and Legolas's age is 6 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

1.

**Mirkwood**

The King and the Lord watched from the balcony as their children played together.

King Thranduil was glad at the sight of his elfling playing with the human, Elrond's adopted child. It seemed that somehow the child caused a huge change in his son's behavior. Before Elrond and the human came, Legolas was closed within his own walls, and it was difficult to draw him out. He did not like to going to his room. All he wanted was to be with outside, for he loved nature; to him they were his friends.

"What is your son's weakness, Your Highness?" Elrond asked in curiosity, hiding his smile.

"Nature. If something happens, and I do not mean in a natural way, he loses control and accuses everyone for destroying it."

"I see. So your son loves nature, as the nature is in his heart," Elrond said, though he thought, 'Poor Thranduil, I have no idea how you manage it, for your son must be stubborn, very stubborn.'

"So, what is the human's weakness, Elrond?" Thranduil asked as he smiled at him.

Elrond smiled back, and answered, "Weapons. He desires weapons; the shine from the blade, the whisper of the arrow before it hits the target. To conclude, everything that looks like a weapon."

Thranduil felt a little sad, for he wished that his son would learn how to use a weapon. But it seemed that Legolas did not want to as he feared that he would kill his best friends, his dearest friends, and he swore to his father that he would not touch any weapons.

"I wish my son would be like your son, mellon-nin…" Thranduil said what he truly felt.

Elrond moved his hand to Thranduil's shoulder and squeezed it, saying, "And I wish my son would have the sympathy and the grace that your son has."

"Those wishes would not come true, even if we begged to the Valar. Yet it is also good to have wishes, and dreams, mellon-nin, so let's rest and wait for their return," Thranduil suggested.

* * *

_While in the forest…_

"You killed my bird… you killed my beautiful bird… argh…"

Aragorn looked at his friend and tried to defend himself against Legolas' accusation. "I did not mean it, mellon-nin… I was shooting at the sun, it was meant to hit the sun…"

Aragorn tossed his bow away, unable to look at Legolas.

But it appeared that Legolas did not bother to listen to the human, and he walked away with the bird towards the palace, only to stop when he noticed his father was on the balcony.

Aragorn had hurried over to his friend, knowing that if his father and the king heard of it, it would be the death of him, because of _a bird_.

"Daro… mellon-nin, daro, saes…" Aragorn begged as he hurried after his friend.

He saw Legolas stop on the balcony, and as he came closer he noticed that his father was there, together with the king. He thought that he could heard Legolas crying, and made his way towards him.

"Who did this to you, _iôn_?" the King asked. Aragorn decided he would save his breath.

Legolas turned his head and stared at Aragorn. He was still angry and pointed over to the human, saying, "Him! He killed my bird…"

Elrond looked first at the princeling and then at his son. He felt that there was something amiss between them, and that it came about through the bird in Legolas' hands.

Elrond knelt by Legolas' side, and asked him gently, "Give me your bird… let me look at your bird…"

Legolas looked at the lord, knowing of his power to save those who were dying, and asked himself, 'Why should I give him my bird? He can only heal elves…'

"Let me look at your bird, princeling," Elrond said to him, before looking over to Thranduil, the princeling's adar. "Let me heal your bird, I will not harm your bird…" he continued.

Thranduil glanced at his son and stroked his cheek, saying softly, "He is healer of all. Not only does he heal elves, but also the sons and daughters of Mother Nature. Trust him, _iôn_…"

Legolas closed his eyes, and then opened them again to look at the lord. He asked, "But it is dead, how can you heal something that died by the hands of man?"

Elrond nodded, and answered, "Trust me. You have the word of a healer."

Legolas nodded, but as he handed Elrond his bird he could not stop the new tears from falling down.

**Elvish translations: **

_Daro… mellon-nin, daro, saes…_ - Stop… my friend, stop, please…

_Iôn_? – Son?

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

Title: Friendship Lay in the Hands of Nature 2/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Nautika and Manon.

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst/Humor? OOC in case.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: **Total AU**.

Summary: Expect the unexpected. Aragorn and Legolas have weaknesses that might destroy their friendship for good…

Note: The fic was written for Teitho for theme – Un-happy for happy end, and Happy for un-happy end.

Note2: Estel's age is 6, and Legolas's age is 6 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

2.

**At night…**

Thranduil paid a lot of attention to his son. He had not seen him sleep or eat properly, and the king was worried.

He walked to his son's room and opened the door, only to find the room empty. With hope he walked to Aragorn's room, only to find the boy with tears falling down his face. Thranduil felt sorry for Aragorn, and stepped forward to comfort him and to give him words of love.

"Please, do not take it personally. It has happened to every elf in my kingdom though, I admit, there was no death involved… but he will forgive you as he has a large heart… trust me." Thranduil comforted him, and embraced him before laying the child on his bed and covering him with the blankets.

Before the king left the room, Aragorn called, "Hannon-le."

Thranduil only nodded and smiled at him before leaving.

After he left Aragorn's room, he continued to search for his missing elfling, and found him in Elrond's room. Now it was also being used as a special healing room for Legolas' bird.

He had opened the door, only to find them busy, with Elrond trying to convince his son of something.

_Cough_

"Ada?" Legolas asked. His sight was blurring, and he it seemed that the room was spinning around him.

"Iôn-nin, have you eaten something or slept?" Thranduil asked and came towards his son, worried for him.

Legolas shook his head. He had not touched the food or slept, and Thranduil could see the dark shadows under his son's eyes.

"_Iôn_, if you continue to act like this, you would soon be in bed for several days, and I will forbid you to play with the nature. Is that what you want?" Thranduil asked, staring deeply into his son's face.

Legolas lowered his head; no, he did not wish it, he loved the nature with all of his heart, but he also understood that he should not sacrifice his health.

"I understand, ada. I just wanted some company so I could walk safely to the kitchen or to my room," Legolas answered, his eyes pleading.

"What about Aragorn?" Elrond jumped at the suggestion and asked the elfling who was standing in front of him.

Legolas turned his eyes from his father over to the healer, and answered with a sharp voice, "No way. Not until he respects my friends, as they respect him."

Elrond and Thranduil exchanged glances between them, knowing it would be hard.

"Come _iôn_, I will take you to your bed, and you will be having a large meal in the morning." Thranduil lifted his son in his arms and left the room.

He walked to his son's room and laid Legolas upon his beloved bed, covered by a blanket that was interwoven with leaves, green and gray. Legolas loved the soft feel of it.

"Sleep _iôn_, I will wake you in the morning." Thranduil tucked his son in, and gave him one last look before he left the room.

* * *

Thranduil walked back to Elrond's room and reported to him about his son, and they talked about the bird's health.

"The bird is alive; only the wing is broken, but it will live," Elrond answered.

"It is good to hear it mellon-nin. I just hope that it did not affect their friendship," Thranduil wished to himself.

* * *

****

**_In the morning…_**

Thranduil woke his son, but did not tell him the news as he first wanted his son to eat properly. Legolas looked pale and thin to his eyes, and he almost could pass for a tree.

Legolas ate plate after plate, and Thranduil began to wonder if his son ever ate regularly or properly.

After Legolas finished eating, he glared at his son and told him the news.

Aragorn came into the kitchen just at that moment, and burst in with a question. "What?"

Thranduil turned his head towards the child and answered softly, confirming what Aragorn had heard. "Yes, the bird is alive, though one of her wings is broken."

Aragorn sighed in relief.

Legolas noticed the change on the boy's face and angrily turned to him. Thranduil could still hear the accusation in his son's voice, "But my bird is broken because of you… you broke my bird…"

Thranduil clasped his son's shoulders and reprimanded him. "Legolas, that is enough. You have to stop it at once!"

Elrond entered in the kitchen and noticed the tears on the princeling's face. He also noticed the angry look that was on the face of his son.

He walked over to his son, who was quiet, and embraced him.

"What could we do to see you both smile and play together?" Elrond asked, for he wished them to be friends again, they way they were before the incident.

Aragorn and Legolas found themselves staring at each other, but Legolas lowered his head first.

"Is there something?" Thranduil asked and glared at both of them.

"There is something that I think _can_ do it," Legolas answered, though he did not give them any hint.

"What? I will do anything…" Aragorn asked with pleading eyes.

"Really?" Legolas asked. Seeing the nod that Aragorn gave him, he asked, "What would you do for the Nature?"

**The End… for now… Sequel will be soon...**


End file.
